Caminhos
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Talvez Ryoga não fosse o meio do caminho. Talvez todos os caminhos simplesmente levassem a Ryoga. [RyogaAkane]


**N.A.: A idéia para essa fic me surgiu quase sobrenaturalmente. Eu estava acompanhando Ranma 1/2 na PlayTV, e assistindo o episódio em que eles vão treinar nas montanhas. Na hora, a Akane estava furiosa com o Ranma e o Genma por terem fugido da comida dela, e atirou uma pedra longe. O Ryoga estava perto caçando um coelho. Eu pensei: "A pedra não vai acertar no Ryoga, vai?" Pimba. **

**Então, eu pensei em como o Ryoga aparecia toda hora na vida da Akane, e, de repente, enxerguei claramente o tema da fic: "Todos os caminhos levam a Ryoga." **

* * *

**Caminhos**

O sol se punha naquele instante.

As luzes crepusculares tingiam o céu de vermelho e laranja, e também os rostos dos dois jovens, parados, ali, naquela estranha situação.

— A-A-Akane?! — gaguejou Ryoga, quando reconheceu a figura que tinha acabado de trombar com ele. — É você?

Ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

Tinha que ser Ryoga.

Se Akane fosse pensar, naquela hora, parecia que seus caminhos estavam eternamente fadados a se cruzar. Como se estivessem acorrentados um ao outro.

Mas Akane era incapaz de pensar naquele momento.

Não com aquelas palavras ainda ressoando em seus ouvidos.

— Akane… Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ryoga…

Ela não respondera, daquela vez. Ela só começara a correr. Correra o mais que suas pernas podiam agüentar, numa tentativa de se afastar daquelas palavras cruéis. E, agora, encontrara Ryoga. Tudo doía.

— Foi o Ranma?

A reação foi explosiva:

— Não me fale naquele idiota! Nunca mais me fale dele, entendeu?! Nunca mais!

Ryoga recuou. Akane nunca o tratara assim, e havia mágoa em seus olhos.

Seu coração se apertou.

— Desculpe, Ryoga — ela suspirou. — Desculpe, eu não quero descontar nada em você, desculpe.

— O que ele te fez?

— Nada, foi só…

— _O que ele te fez, Akane?! _— Os olhos dele cintilavam. — Eu mato ele! Juro!

— Não, não precisa — Akane estava triste. — Não precisa.

Não precisava, mesmo depois de ele ter insinuado aquelas coisas.

— Akane, ele te magoou. O que foi que ele fez?

— Ele só… me disse umas coisas.

— O que ele te disse?

— Nada…

Akane teve que desviar os olhos da sinceridade fremente de Ryoga.

Só não contava que ele tomasse as mãos dela daquele jeito.

— Akane, pode me contar! Pode dizer o que quiser pra mim! Eu… eu sei que não adianto pra muita coisa, mas eu quero ouvir tudo o que precisa dizer!

— Ryoga…

Ryoga era tão diferente de Ranma. Ranma lhe atirava verdades como quem atira pedras. Ranma machucava, causava dor.

E Ryoga… Ryoga era capaz de qualquer sacrifício só para vê-la sorrir.

Ela tinha dito isso a Ranma.

— O que ele te disse, Akane

— Ele… ele foi um pouco grosso comigo… — "Muito grosso." — Eu nem deveria me importar com isso, mas…

— Mas você se importa. — A fala de Ryoga vinha coberta de uma tristeza infinita.

Akane fez que sim. Ela se importava.

Ela se importava porque, de certa forma, gostava de Ranma. Havia estado com ele por tanto tempo, ouvindo suas maluquices e ajudando em suas confusões, que não podia deixar de sentir afeto por ele. Por isso se magoou.

Ranma lhe dissera que Ryoga era um idiota que não sabia nem encontrar o banheiro de sua casa, mas, que, se ela quisesse, poderia ir morar com ele. Que só não esquecesse de levar um mapa. Dissera, também, que noivas a ele não faltavam.

E lhe magoou porque Ranma tinha se magoado com ela, e ela detestava aquilo.

Ranma não podia entender que ela só queria que ele fosse mais gentil. Ranma não podia mudar.

E entender aquilo machucou Akane.

— Akane…

Ryoga.

Parecia que ela sempre trombava com Ryoga em todos os caminhos da sua vida. Como quando disputara P-Chan naquela pista de patinação, e ele aparecera do nada para ajudá-los. Como quando fora cozinhar para Ranma e Genma, e o acertara com uma pedra sem querer. Ou como naquela vez em que Ranma tentara invadir o banheiro e Ryoga tentara impedi-lo.

Era como se ele fosse uma eterna presença na vida de Akane.

— Ryoga.

Ele estava ali. E sempre estaria.

Ela procurou o conforto que precisava no peito dele. Sentiu quando aqueles braços hesitantes a envolveram. Pôde, também, sentir o calor de seu rosto.

— Akane, eu… eu…

As palavras faltavam, mas ele era tão gracioso, daquele jeito todo envergonhado, que Akane não pôde deixar de rir.

— Foi ótimo encontrar você — sussurrou.

Ele não entendia.

— Você não se importa com o Ranma?

Sim, ela se importava. Mas Ranma estava muito distante daquele pôr-do-sol, e das faces coradas daquele rapaz.

— Akane, eu… eu acho que você deveria saber…

— Sim?

— Eu… — ele respirou fundo. — Eu te amo.

Talvez Ryoga não fosse o meio do caminho. Talvez todos os caminhos simplesmente levassem a Ryoga.

— Ryoga…

O pôr-do-sol derramou suas últimas luzes pela face de Akane, e havia fascínio no modo como o rapaz a olhava. E, quando ele se aproximou e beijou-a, já não havia mágoa.

Era como se… Ryoga fosse o caminho certo.

E bastava isso para deixá-la feliz.

* * *

**N.A.: Ai, ai... I love Ryoga Hibiki.**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Leu? Gostou muito e achou que a autora realmente manda bem, e, por algum acaso, gosta de Harry Potter e/ou Saint Seiya? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
